A short story - Parental Pteropus
by EwaFaa
Summary: It has come to his attention that the boy has a problem. Now it s up to him as the responible adult to solve it. A task that doesn t come natural to Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters. Home is an apartment in town.

A short story - Parental Pteropus

Bruce is reading the newspaper, coffee in his hand. He puts the cup down yearning for a refill. Dick, a little tired reaches for the cup. "I can fix it dad."

A quick glance, a red face. Drops everything and rushes out of the room. Bruce calmly follows. The boy sits in the hallway leaning against the wall with his head bowed. The big guy sits beside him. "Sometimes you say the wrong things. When you do so it's ok. Sometimes you say things because it's what you want." Silence. "If you want to we can look into it." A quick smile. "Nah". Back at the table, they carry on as nothing happened. "Does people change their lastname name then?" "If one want to." "Does someone become a family?" "Yeah".

Lots of thoughts. Is that what he wants? The loss is still there like a big black lump. Maybe the word just slipped out by mistake. A family ... He feels a bigger hand on his. Comforting. Discovers that the tears a threatening to start flowing. Doesn't think, doesn't want to. Throws his arms around the big guy. The gesture surprises him, but he hugs him back. The boy shrugs, but he is not going to start crying. The man knows about the sorrows and how deep they can run.

Breathing calms down. A deep breath. Wipes his dry face with a hand, blows his nose and then stands by the table. Takes up the newspaper to continue, but only remains still.

"Come, sit down." "If one wants to, then how..." "Well ... I guess we could just agree, or make a real adoption. We can check."

He looks at the computer and hits a few buttons. "You can order forms." "Then I can stay?" "What? What do you mean?" Mumbles. "What did you say?" "You will not send me away?" "Hey! This is your home. I would never do that. What makes you think so?" "Stella said ... If I did ... You did not want me here." "The room is yours. Forever if you want. Whatever we decide here and now, do you understand?" "I ... do not ... want to... did." He looks at his hands. "You should not listen much to what Stella says. I will talk to her." "NO!" "What´s up? What is it you have done?" The boy looks away. Pulling the fabric on one sleeve. Quiet, chewing on his lip. Then he carefully looks up. "It does not matter what you did. You can tell me another time." The man picks up his newspaper. "A can." "A can?" "I ... I took it. It´s behind the books. I don't want it. I dare not return it. Stella said that I can´t stay here. You'll be furious ... I´m frightened!" The last part is just a whisper.

Taking both of the kids hands the big guy looks straight at him. "Don't worry. Take it easy. Tell me again what happened?" "A soda. I could not afford. Stuffed it into…" The boy looks really worried. He is almost chewing a hole in his lip. "Do you want to show me?" The kid walks into his room, picking up the soda. "A can?!" "I don't want it." A small sob. "Let's place it here. Than we can return it tomorrow." Places the can out of sight in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Rolls his eyes. A can?! "Are you hun...gry?" Alone in the kitchen. Thought he followed. Oh well. Opens the refrigerator. Start taking out food. Then he stands there, leaning against the door frame. "Hungry?" A brief nod. "Get plates and glasses." Once the boy has set out plates, he sits down. He looks up. "Are you mad?" The man is a bit puzzled. "Angry?" "Yeah, at me?" "Because of the can? No." "Why?" He sits down next to the boy. "It is clear that it is wrong to take things, shoplifting. It is not ok. But this is a small thing. Most people have tried to take something small. Because they have not been able to afford it. Or for the thrill. But you've still got it. It is not open. You can return it." "I don't dare!" "Yes you can." "Will you come?" "Of course. That's part of what a kids old man is for." A wry smile. "For real?" "For real! Let's eat, ok?"

Chews slowly. A glance at the can. Swallowing. "Do you think…? Do you think he will get angry?" "Who?" "In the store." "Well, maybe." "Will he call the police?" "No, I do not think so. Is it the store at the corner? You know, I think he wants to hear that you are sorry. But no police. Not for a can. It's just the can, right?" Nods eagerly. "Only... It." Quick glance toward the can. "How about we finish eating and then we go to the store tonight already. Then I can call Alfred after that." "About the can? Does he need to know?" "What? No, not the can, we can fix that. I have to talk to him about that other stuff." Thinking. How will he get hold of Alfred? Do not know when he will be at the next port. Sometimes you get a hold of him directly, but usually not.  
"I'm finished." the kid takes his plate away and disappears into the hallway. Might as well get it done. The man clears the table and retrieves the can. Then he goes out into the hall. "Huh, are you sitting here?" The boy is fully dressed and ready to go. His eyes are shiny and he swallows hard. The only answer is a nod. Down the stairs, out on the street. They walk in silence. But outside the shop the kid stops completely. The man opens the door and hands over the can. "Come on, let's get it over." They enter the small shop and approach the man at the counter. "Good Evening. How may I help you tonight?" "Hey. No, nothing really. He has something to return." The kid mumbles something inaudible. "What?" "Sorry, I took it, don't want it, sorry." "Eh, what did you say?" "I want to return it." "Ok. Do you have a receipt, you'll get your money back. Otherwise, you can't, understand?" "No, I took it. I'm sorry." His voice trembles. He looks noticeably pale. "Did you grab it? Are you a thief? Are you going to take more stuff?" "No, I ... did not…" "Do you know what happens to shoplifters?" The big guy decides it's time to interfere in the conversation. "He has apologized and handed it back." "It's not possible! Steal stuff like that." Bruce begins to wonder if this was the best way to solve the whole thing. The kid looks like he has shrunk, seems to want to disappear completely. Really pale. By now he is a little worried about him. "You have to pay for it here and now! Shoplifters are not welcome!" The man pays and gets the can back in a bag with the receipt. "Come on!" He puts his arm on the boy's shoulders and turn him towards the door. The kid utterly storms out. The cashier is yelling now. "Just run boy! Don't come back here. I keep an eye on you and your little friends!"

Bruce follows the kid outside. By the door is an trashcan. He places the bag with contents there. Looks around for the boy. He is not visible until he rounds the corner. Their he stands leaning against the wall with one hand on the bricks. "You okay?" "Felt sick… it has passed now." Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder. "What you just did was very brave!" "Scary". "Well you did it. You stood for what you had done. It was brave. Let's go home, okay?"

While they are walking, he throws a glance at the kid. The color is back in his face. Considering that nothing will probably be pilfered again in a long time. The kid runs up the stairs and disappears into the bathroom. The man walks in slowly and settles down in front of the TV.

He sits on the couch and listen towards the hall with half an ear. Wonder how the guy feels. Perhaps there is a risk that he faints? He has seldom seen him so pale as in the the store. He hears the water tap turn on, which probably means that all is all ok.  
He should call Alfred. When he gets back up the toilet door opens. He dials the number. Of course it's the answering machine. He is not telling the reason he's calling. Just asks Alfred to call back. When he hangs up and turns around he becomes a little surprised that the sofa is empty. Thought the kid had sat down at the TV. Peeking out of the hallway he sees that the bedside lamp is on. The boy lies in his bed. "Are you okay?" No answer. The kid is asleep, fully clothed. He retrieves the blanket and puts it over him. Then he switches of the lamp.

He returns to the sofa. The next time he throws a glance at the clock, he notes that Alfred is not going to call later. Might as well get some work done and then go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

He is woken by a sounds. He lies in bed for a moment and try to locate the sound. Decides to check out the situation. Turns the light on in the hallway. He stops by the door to the boy's room. "You okay?" The sobs are silenced. The kid turns towards the wall and pulls the blanket over his head. He allows the boy some privacy and goes back to bed. Sits for a while with the lights on and listens to the crying that is not heard. Something has to be done. Then he has an idea. He pops his head into the boy's bedroom. "I will make a sandwich". He does not ask if the kid wants one. Only makes the remark and walks to the kitchen. Not trying to be quiet he opens and closes the cabinets. A small hope that the sound should be distracting enough. Makes two bologna sandwiches and find some cookies. Then the boy stands by the door, completely wrapped in the blanket. "Hey! Come here!" Pulls out the chair for him and fetches the milk. One can not sit with the blanket over one's head. When it slides down over the shoulders two shiny red rimmed eyes are visible. "Here!" Pushes the sandwich and glass closer. The kid takes a sip of milk, and then another. They sit in silence for a long moment, then Bruce feels that he just has to say something. "Take a cookie! There is nothing that helps so well against the night demons as cookies." He hears even before he says it how frivolous it sounds. But when a small smile is spreading across the boy's face, he will conclude that one must be a little frivolous in the middle of the night when one is trying to give someone something different to think about. "Night demons?" "Yeah! There is nothing that helps as well as sugar!"

The kid eats his cookie. The sandwich is untouched. With a little giggle he reaches for another cookie. "Against night demons!" "Take Two!" The kid has released the blanket and now sit with a cookie in each hand. He watches the man furtively. He raises a quizzical eyebrow. The kid swallows and then say thank you. He puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are we finished? Sleeping time?" "No more demon hunting?" "No, I think you've chased them away."

"I think so too. Does cookies work on bats as well?" With a smirk the boy returns to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning comes. When the kid gets up Bruce has already started some paperwork. After breakfast, the boy leaves the apartment. He puts his work aside as the phone rings. It's Alfred. He starts talking about Alfred's trip and how some things are hard to manage when he is away. As usual Alfred has a solution to most of the issues. But he understands that some things are unsustainable. Bruce replies "on speaking of unsustainable…"

He talks about the situation. How he feels everyday, about family, guardianship and adoption.

He realizes that quite sometime has passed since the whole thing happened. Of course Alfred asks if he and the boy has discussed the matter. Alfred asks him to look closer at the options available. They agree that Bruce should wait a little to contact a lawyer. At least until he and the boy have had a good talk. Alfred lets him know when he will be reachable again. As he hangs up he knows that that talk probably won't be done by the time he speaks with the other man over the phone again.

The door slams. Shoes flying into the wall and the bedroom door slams shut. The man once more puts the paperwork aside. He goes to check out the situation. Knocking on the boys door. Opens a small crack. "May I come in?" No answer. The boy is standing at the chest of drawers. He has pulled on a sweater and looks really angry. "What's up?" "Nothing!" "You want to help me with…" "NO! Or I mean…" The kid strikes out with his arms and jerk. He presses his hand against his right arm. There had been enough light grimace to understand that something is not right. "What have you done?" "Nothing!" "Sure! Pull up, I want to see." Reluctantly the kid comes a little closer. He is still holding his arm. How? the big guy asks when he's not allowed to pull the sleeve up but instead carefully works the sweater over the boy's head.

The kid bites the bullet and looks straight at him. "Don't say anything! please...?" "Do not say what, I do not understand. Oh!" The shirt is broken and his arm is bleeding. But... then he says nothing more. He only gets the first aid kit and washes it clean. The wound is not deep. The shirt goes in the trash. He is thinking for a long time about how he should begin the conversation. "Where did you go? How does your arm feel now?" No answer.

New tactics. He says he has talked to Alfred. That he has looked at the options available. Then the boy clearly says Stella. He looks at him questioningly. "The arm? Why?" The kid nods but does not answer. "Due to the can? Or something else?" Silence. "Please tell me. I will not talk to her or her parents if you don't want me to. But I must know what is happening." The kid squirms and sits down. "Then... soon, I... I went... she was out." After that, he sits quietly. "Did you hit her?" The anger flashes in his eyes. "She said…" Then it gets quiet again.

He waits, patiently waiting. Know that the story will be told. "She's lying!" "Does she?" "Yes, she says I have told everything. But I haven't. Just the can, not what she has done." "What has she done?"

He just shakes his head. "I pushed… she clung to my jacket." He raises his eyebrows questioningly. "She was angry, it hurt. They laughed." The boy puts his hand on the injured arm. "Who laughed?" The kid chewing a bit on his lip. "Where there more kids than Stella?" "Yes." "What did they do?" "They laughed ... when I ran." He puts his hand on top of the boys on the table. The guy whispers, his voice trembling a little. "She spat, right in my face." "We have to fix this. Somehow, we need to talk to Stella. You can not have it this way." "NO!" The boy pounds his hands on the table. "Aaaa, You can't!" He lays his head on the table and hides under his arms. "But you are not alone with this, ok? I have an idea, but then you must tell me the important things." The boy lifts his head from the table. A small spark of hope is in his eyes. "Have Stella done anything criminal?" Silence. "Did she do something worse than the can?" A nod. "Much worse?"

The gaze is in the distance. "Another thing…" "Did she do something different?" "No, she took another thing." "In the same store?" He nods. "An expensive thing?" Silence, a new strategy.

"Is your jacket still outside?" A nod and a shrug. "Then let's go and get it." A slight nod in response.

There is no jacket outdoors. "Perhaps Stella took it? Do you know where she lives? Then we go there and ask." "Wait!" He looks scared now. "You may not ... do not say ... please." "I promise to only ask for the jacket." They go to the right door. The kids steps are heavy. When they ring the doorbell Stella opens the door. She screams straight out and slams the door. They look at each other. The man scratches his chin. "I guess she was surprised?!" The kid nods. It is a dreadful life inside the door. Someone shouts, feet running, a door slamming shut. Someone opens the front door. It is a woman. "Whats happening here?" "Hey, we're looking for a lost jacket. Stella might know where it is?" Stellas mother looks crestfallen.

"A jacket? But why did she scream?" "Yes, a jacket. The kid has lost it. It's green." Stellas mother looks around the hall. A green dirty thing in the corner catches her gaze. "I do not think... green?" She picks up the green crumpled jacket and holds it up. "This one is not ours…" Woha! he exclaims. However he quickly gains control. "There it is!" The jacket is torn. On the middle there is a black mark. It almost looks as if someone has tried to burn holes in it. Stellas mother gives the jacket to the boy who quickly snatches it and then flees. She cast a quick glance after him. Then she turns her attention to the man. He raises his hand to show that he intends to follow the boy. Stellas mother nods. Before he has time to disappear, she says "I want to know more". He pulls out a business card and with a "call me later" he follows the kid.

He takes a few quick steps and expects to find the guy around the corner. But he is not there. When he sees him along the street in the opposite direction of home he starts running at full speed after him. The boy runs into the park. The man beats the pace when he sees the kid pushing the jacket into the trashcan. Then he kicks the barrel and pound his fist into the nearest tree. When the guy falls down on the park bench the man sits next to him. He lays his hand lightly on the boys back. The kid looks up. "She burned it! It is only getting worse! What should I do? She will take revenge!" "Hey, hey calm down. We'll fix it."

He takes off his own jacket and put it over the boys shoulders. The guy sighs heavily.

"First of all Stella is responsible for what she does, not you. When it comes to telling me you have not said anything. Everything Stellas mother learns Stella must tell herself. You have just taken your jacket. She will be angry, yeah, probably. But you do not have to solve it yourself. We can meet Stella and her mother together if you want." The boy nods slowly and threads his arms into the large jacket. "Your jacket is warm…" "We'll have to get a similar for you."

They trudge towards home in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Once home, the kid throws himself on the couch watching TV. After a while the man begins to wonder what the guy is watching. One gaze on the sofa enough. The kid has thrown his arms around his knees and is staring empty into the air. The fact that he remains in the couch and has not disappeared into the room must mean that he needs company. The man sits down next to the boy. The big guy puts his arm on the backrest and pretends to be interest in the flashing screen, he glances at the younger one. The kid blinks hard and chews on his lower lip. "I dared! Then she got angry! Just for Stefan!" "Stefan?" "I do not like Stefan!" "Oh? How long ago it is... the can?" A shrug. "Maybe two weeks." "Have something like this happened before?" The boy shakes his head. "Who is Stefan?" "I do not like him, but Stella does." "...and you like Stella?" The kids face turns scarlet and he tries to hide it. The older man looks straight at him. "Then we ought to fix this." The kid is whispering now. "How? She is angry. I do not know where to go if I can not stay here. To fix it... the can. The man in the shop was really angry ... I do not ... do not…" The kid is almost sobbing now. The big guy puts his arms around him. "You will not move anywhere. You belong here, ok?" The kid raises his eyes and nods slowly. "Ok, let's see if I understand it all? You should prove that you dared to do the same as Stella?" "Yeah, Stefan did." "Alright, if you did it Stella would... like you?" Quick nod. "Then, what was it that made Stella say I would be mad at you?" "She took ... I was going to tell." "What did she take?" He shakes his head. "That's okay, you don't need to say. Then what?" "She knew I returned it... She thinks I have rattled." "...and that is why she had your jacket?" A small nod. "So, this is what we are going to do. I talk to Stellas mother and then we meet them somewhere." "No, not…" The kid swallows hard and do a little grimace. "Not?" At first he doesn't understand. Then he gets the picture. He promises the guy that he will not give his feelings for Stella away. "Now let's find something better to watch." Only now the kid realize what is shown. He smirks and nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after the phone rings. The kid stays put while the man answers. When the boy hears that it is Stellas mother calling, he becomes restless. Walks and looks out the window. Sits down at the computer, to almost immediately go get a glass of water. Stellas mother speaks about what she has found out. The man responds and tells the parts he knows. When he exclaims bridge!? the smaller guy becomes scared. He lets go of the glass too far from the kitchen counter. It shatters while the toilet door slams. The tap in the kitchen continues to flow. While the man ends the call he closes the tap. He takes the broom and leaves it by the glass pieces. Then he knocks on the toilet door. "Open, I need to talk to you." No answer. "Come on out, your glass broke." Silence. "I will open the door if you do not come out now." He fetches his tools and opens the lock. "I'm coming in now." At first the room looks empty. Then he realizes that the shower curtain is closed. He sits on the toilet lid. "Tell me about the bridge." A deep sigh behind the curtain, but nothing more. The big guy pulls the curtain. The kid is curled up in the tub. The man is looking straight at him when he says bridge. "Why? You already know!" "No, I do not know." "Yes you do, Stella…" He interrupts the boy. "No, I only got to know that Stella has told her mom that she should ask you about the bridge. So, now I ask you." "I…" Then it gets quiet. "How about coming out of there?"

He hands him a hand. The kid stays. "Not? I have glass to clean up." He cleans the kitchen and mutters a bit when he is sweeping up glass pieces. When he returns to the bathroom the kid has not moved. He squats down next to the tub. "Ok, footbridge or other?" "Other, I…"

He waits a while. Then he waits some more. The kid sighs. "Now, listen I want to know. Start somewhere, anywhere." The boy looks at him. "I said I could!" "Could what? It's going to get crowded, but if you are not get up I'm going in. Then he climbs into the bathtub and squeezes himself down.

The kid's so surprised that he giggles. "What was that you could do?" "Climb! It's crowded here!" "Shall we move into the kitchen? Climb where?" They leave the bathroom. "The bridge by the river." "The railway bridge?" "Yeah, Stella said I couldn't." "You've jumped from the railway bridge?" He raises his voice when he says it. The guy jerks, shakes his head and exclaims terrified "No, I haven't". Before the young guy has time to run away the man puts a hand on his shoulder to make him come to a halt. "Wait, stay here, tell me! Not jumped? No one has jumped?" "No, I should climb, to the mark." "Pretty high?" He nods. "Would all of you climb? No, just you?" Nods. "Would the others be watching?" "Just Stella. She would record it." "Did she?" "Yeah, there was a train." "When you climbed?" "I didn't climb." His voice is almost inaudible. "You didn't?" "No, it was stupid, nasty. I could have become mush." "But ... what did Stella record?" "All! She would show…" "But nobody saw the clip, right?" "I can! But not there!" "What did she use, cell phone? What happened to it?" "It broke." "How? Did you break it?" I took it. I am a thief! I took it! he yells as he bursts into the bedroom and slams the door.

The man stands still, takes a deep breath and pulls his hand over his chin. The sound behind the closed door makes him react. "Stop" he shouts as he takes a few quick steps into the room. He has time to think that it is good with unlockable doors. "Stop, stop!" He catches the wriggling arms and fists. Holding him tight. Feeling the anger in the kid. "Quiet!" The kid stops fighting back, breathing becomes calmer. Without letting go, he asks: "Did she get it back?" "Yes." "In one piece or broken?" "Without images." "Pictures? I thought it was a movie?" "Pictures! Pictures of Stefan!" "Oh? Stella and…" He released him. The kid lets the anger take over and kicks hard on the bed. It hurts, really hurts. He whimpers and collapses down on the bed, holding the foot. The big guy sits down next to him. He lifts the boys chin to examine the red imprint of a hand on the cheek. You can not hurt yourself! You most certainly may be mad, but harming yourself is not..." "Why?" "Because you can hurt…" "Why where their pictures? Why does Stella care about him?" The man feels a bit lost. "It ... I do not know." The boy shouts and hits his fist in the bed where it is soft.

"I have an idea. Wait here... no, follow me." The man feels a little concerned about what might happen if the boy is left by himself right now. The boy hesitant follows him when he takes out a pair of gloves. "Boxing gloves?" "Put them on." The first one is fine, the second demands a bit of help. They are quite large. "Why should I...?" After securing both gloves he holds up a sparring pad. "Now you can start." The guy does a pretty loose punch. "One more time." "Why?" "It is better to get rid of the anger like this." "They are heavy." "That's the point. Tell me about the pictures." "I deleted them." "... and returned the phone?" "I took out the card and the battery thinking that... but I put them back. Pictures, pictures of Stella and Stefan. Only the two of them. Aaaa!"

He hits the pad hard. Really hard, no technique just punches. The pad has no trouble to withstand it. Finally, he is out of energy and sits down on the floor. Breathing reminiscent of sobs. The man sits down next to him and helps him remove the gloves. They sit there in silence for a long time. Then the boy takes a deep breath. "How did you know?" "Know what?" "That it helps with boxing gloves?" "I have done it, when it hurts. It feels to hit a punching bag, but then you don't have to think about other things that hurts." The kid looks at him with big eyes. "There's a lot that can make you feel that way. But to slap your own face…" He shakes his head. "Not!?" The boy shrugs "Alright, okay I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

When things have calmed down a bit he tells him that they are to meet Stella and her mother at the café. "When?" "At ten o'clock tomorrow." "Not today?" The kid looks like he relaxes a little. Night comes, and eventually it becomes bedtime. Shortly after the man has turned the light off he hears a small clicking sound from the front door. Quickly, he is up, ready to meet the stranger in the hallway. But it is empty. The door however is unlocked. A little puzzled and uneasy, he locks it. He moves around in the apartment and checks the situation. The kid is sleeping, it is quiet and calm everywhere. Very quiet. Before he goes to bed a thought strikes him. He can't have... Better check anyway. Back to the hallway. He swears quietly. The kids shoes are not there. Perhaps they are in his room? He hits the light, a little to hard, closest to the boys room so that he can see into the room without entering. No shoes on the floor. But... that's odd. New profanity, loudly this time. There is no one in bed. Just crumpled clothes. Now he hurrys. He throws on some clothes and rushes out after the guy. Stays irresolute outside the gate. Right or left? Takes a chance and goes right. Slows down, too many choices. Trying to think - where? Picks up the phone. Who can he he call? Realizing that it certainly will not help he diales the kids number anyway. No answer. Who else is there to call? Then the phone rings, the display shows the boys number! "Where are you?" It is quiet in the other end but he has not hung up. "Please, where are you right now?" The thoughts are up to superspeed now. How to trace a phone quickly? Then comes a trembling voice. "At the bus…" "Don't hang up! I'm coming! Stay there! At our closest bus stop?" He keeps talking while he is sort of running. Almost there.

The kid is sitting on the bench with the phone in both hands. The man puts his cell away and stops in front of the kid. "Hey buddy." The kid throws a quick glance upwards and put his phone away. He sits there with his head bowed. The big man squats down in front of the kid. "Where are you going?" Silence. With a sigh he moves the sports bag away and sits next to the boy. "The bus didn't come." "Where are you going?" The mans thoughts are rushing. Sometimes you're lucky. What if the bus had come. The kid shrugs. "Away." "Away from me?" No answer. "It is a bit chilly and you have no jacket. Will you come home with me?" He notes that the kid is at least wearing a sweater. He picks up the bag and gets up. The boy follows.

They stroll home side by side. The man realizes pretty quickly that the smaller guy is sad, but doesn't want to show it. He puts a hand on the boy's shoulder. The kid hiccups and pulls away. In the hallway the kid tries to pull off his sweater. He failes to judge the distance and slams his elbow. The pain makes tears overflow. The man sees what is happening and throws his arms around the kid. The guy protest at first, then he loses control. Wailing and gasping, his knees give way. Once his voice work again he thickly says "Stella, I want to go away from Stella. There is nowhere to... want... want to stay..." "It´s alright, everything is ok. Sit up, deep breaths" "...here! Just want to stay here." Sitting on the floor next to the boy the man starts taking his jacket of. Crackpot he says with a smile. The kid first looks terrified. Then he realizes that everything is just fine.

"You were already outside!" "Outside?" "Yeah, when I called. The bus did not come. You weren't a sleep." "No, there were only clothes in your bed so I was worried." "You worried about me?" They have moved to the sofa, it is more comfortable than the floor. "There's a lot of things that can go wrong if you run away in the middle of the night." The smaller guy shivers slightly. "It's ok buddy. I guess it has to do with the café tomorrow?" The kid nods. "We'll take it one step at a time. I think we need to meet them. Even if it feels awkward to you." The boy doesn't respond, instead he picks up the blanket. "You can't avoid Stella forever... Oh! That was what you were planning to do." The kids gives him a small sorry. He asks him if it may be time to sleep. The guy shakes his head. "No... I couldn't think of any other solution. But I did not know where to go. It was lonely on the bench." He lies down on the couch and pulls the blanket over himself.

"I can't go to Alfred…" "Would you like to do that?" "No! Want to stay here ... on the couch."

Now the little guy sounds really tired. The man remains on the couch. Picks up a newspaper and opens it. Then the kid sits up, looks straight at him and says thanks. "For what?" "For calling." The kid turns around so that the pillow is leaning towards the man instead of the armrest. I'm just going to rest a bit, he says, and falls asleep. The big guy stays a while before he gets up. The kid is sound asleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun is shining in through the kitchen window. The man glances toward the couch. The boy isn't there. He can't have…? He inhales and takes a few steps toward the hallway to see if the shoes are there. Before he arrives, he hears the guy in the bedroom. He stops and smiles to himself. Of course, he never would have… He returns to the coffee. After a little while the boy enters the kitchen with a big yawn. Morning greetings are exchanged by nods. He takes a glass and fill it with water. Take a sip and look up. "Yesterday I…" He puts down the glass and scratches his arm, then he tries again. "It was... I'm sorry!" The man is leaning against the counter and listes. Now he reaches for the boy. The kid becomes rigid by the embrace. "No problem, just don't do it again. I worried." The boy relaxes, leans his head forward and puts his arms around the mans left arm. He mumbles something. The big guy ruffle his hair with the free arm and says breakfast. The kid turnes around. "I'm too big for hugs." "Really? It's ok to need a hug. You are not too big. Everyone needs a hug sometimes no matter how old you are." "You too?" "Yeah, probably. If one is worried about something a hug can help." "Worried?" "Are you worried about something?" The kid nods. "Something that we should do today?" "Do I have to?" "You can't avoid it forever." Breakfast is ready and they sit down at the table. "I don't want to meet Stella." "Not at all?" "No, and yes. Meet her as it was before, not now." "That is why you need to see her. So that things can go back as they were." The only answer is a sigh.

"How will it be on monday at school, if you don't want to meet Stella?" "She might be sick!"

He gives the kid a glare. "She can change class or move... I must see her today, right?"

The big guy nods. "Is there anything else I should know before we get there?" The kid shrugs. "I will feel sorry for your teachers if we do not go there." "Teacher?" "Well it becomes incredibly difficult for her if you keep pushing and break each other's things." After a little smile, it is clear that it will be a whole lot easier for him to get ready.

On the way to the café the boy is quiet. Fists are clenched in his pockets. Right inside of the door to the café the kid turns around. A strong arm stops him. A pair of raised eyebrows means what? "Dan, Stellas dad! He is…" The man literally pushes the boy to the table to say hi. "The missis thought it was better if I came here. You know…" With a nod he answers, have you ordered? The kid does not seem to be able to get a bite of anything down. The man gets the feeling that the smaller guy is seeking refuge beside him. Chocolate cake, he suggests. The boy just looks dejected. He orders coffee and... milk? No answer, just a shrugs. When they settle, there is a terrified gaze when the smaller guy realizes he must sit opposite Stella. Alright then, where do we start? Stellas father wonders. "I think we start with the match. Friday, did you watch it live?" At first Dan is very thoughtful, then he catches on. They quickly start to discuss the different verdicts. The kid has stopped listening long ago. Stella kicks him in the shin. He says nothing, just clenches his teeth. Silently counting to ten, then he decides. Stella jumps and drops the spoon when he kicks back. She looks straight at him but says nothing. Both adults have obviously noticed what happened. "How much do you know?" "A jacket, a bridge." "Cell phone, a can." "Can?" "Yeah, the store, returned." "Aha, chocolate bar, eaten." "Stefan?" "Oh, Stefan is not in the picture anymore." "Really?" "Taken, boyfriend." He nods. Just then Stella shoots a piece of her pie straight across the table. The boy gets his revenge with a large spoon of whipped cream. Both miss badly and begins to giggle. Pretty soon they snort of suppressed laughter. Compensation for the jacket? asks Dan. "Suggestion, jacket for cell phone?" "Old phone." "Old jacket. Deal?" "Deal! Where did they…" The kid and Stella has gone to the counter and are discussing which cakes that taste best together. They do not look as if they have ever been adversaries. Much ado about nothing says Dan. The big guy can only agree. Then they continue to talk about the match.


End file.
